


Portrait

by FakeLaughter



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Reader, BDSM, Cheeky Reader, Dom Loki, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I should be hanged for this, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki isn't so bad, Oh god Thor go away, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader isn't the typical sub, Reader just wants to go home, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, This is total bullshit, Thor helps out, Violence, asgard politics, i don't know where i'm going with this, is this what you want?, loki is kind of a brat, reader has magic, reader is a dork, screw it I'll improvise, sin - Freeform, terrible tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeLaughter/pseuds/FakeLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants to have his royal portrait made and some jackass thought it would be a good idea to kidnap you from Midgard to do it.<br/>Now you're going to be Loki's personal pet, and it looks like painting is not the only thing he wants from you.<br/>Oh well, at least you don't have to pay your bills anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off to a bad start

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever.  
> Please don't be mean.  
> I'm kinda bored with the whole 'omg Loki please take me' readers in the fandom so this is a little different.  
> Of also first chapter is a bit violent but I promise next chapter WE GON HAVE SUM FUN.  
> If you want to skip straight to the fun part feel free to skip this introductory chapter.

This was the worst day of your life, you thought to yourself. There you were, an aspiring artist with heart full of dreams and bank account full of student debt, a simple human girl, kidnapped from her home and taken as some supernatural being's gift to some god or whatever. Being stripped naked and forcefully washed until your skin burned red and then shoved into two pieces of fabric that barely covered you was the highlight of your day. And now, standing by the weird Orc creature thingie's side with chains around your limbs and a blindfold, you weren't nearly as terrified of the situation you were in as you were disgusted by the touch of his slimy large hand slapping your ass. You could barely hear his growls over the drum-like beating of your heart and you were so busy with willing yourself to not cry, you hadn't the concentration to fully understand what the other voices in the room responded to him.  
When his hand finally came off you, you managed to slow down your erratic breathing and clear your mind enough to make a mental list of all the things you managed to pick up so far.  
The first, this was a birthday party of someone really, really important. You weren't exactly sure what the status of the Orc person was, but he was clearly trying to make nice with the host of the party, who was a king of some sort, probably.  
Second, you were the king's gift. You managed to hear something about a portrait or whatever, the Orc said you were a very successful artist from Midgard. That made no sense to you whatsoever. You had no idea whatever Midgard was but you were pretty sure you weren't a "renowned" or "famous" artist, much less any of the other adjectives the Orc decided to use to describe you, and each time you felt another smack on your ass, the doubt in you that you weren't there to just paint royal portraits only grew.  
Third, this guy was doing a terrible job. You didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to detect the annoyance in the host's voice when occasionally he raised it enough for you to hear him. You were standing roughly fourty or fifty feet away from him, and you could hear a few guards restraining the Orc every time he tried to take a step forward, and you were pretty sure there were other people around the room that made fun of the Orc for his gift. Every time the words 'Midgardian females' were mentioned they were followed by a burst of laughter.  
"I swear on me good name," your face flinched when you felt the orc's moist breath on your skin as he turned to you, "this is the finest of the finest!" He grasped your shoulder and shook you so roughly you were sure he was going to dislocate your shoulder.  
"You don't have a good name." The low and calm voice you identified as the host's said, this time sounding quite amused. Was this man happy putting down that Orc?  
Your thoughts began to wander, like they sometimes do. What was so amusing? That wasn't even funny, or clever, it was barely a worthwhile gag, the other people in the room were clearly laughing because they wanted to stay on his good side, did he not know his humour was as stale as a-  
Your train of thoughts made an emergency stop when an unfamiliar (yet pleasant, compared to the Orc) hand grabbed your cheeks forcefully and raised your face up. You could feel your neck cracking at the sudden change of position.  
"I'll give you that, she is pleasing enough to the eye to justify having to tolerate your disgusting face." This time you didn't have to make an effort to hear the man's voice because he was the one currently holding you. You couldn't help but feel a tingle up your spine at how smooth that voice was, but at the same time, this was once again, a very poorly crafted insult that once again, everyone laughed at.  
God damnit, why was everyone so eager to please that guy?  
As the man's fingers dug into your cheeks deeper, forcing your lips open, you were relieved to recognise their structure to be similar to human hands.  
"She will make a fine addition to my collection." You heard him say before his hand left your flesh, and suddenly you felt someone tugging at your chains. You eeped as you fell to the ground, face first. The pain was nothing compared to what followed, a swift kick right to your rib cage by someone with very big, and very strong feet. All your willpower suddenly disappeared and you bursted into tears.  
The whole room fell silent as you wailed in pain, coughing and crying.  
You suddenly felt another kick, this time by someone else with human size feet, but with twice the force. You involuntarily shrieked as the shooting pain in your ribs, and you were certain that if you stopped crying right there, you'd pass out from the pain.  
The foot stomped on your skull and you feared it would crack it open.  
"Now why is this thing making that noise?" You heard the man's voice over you. So it was his foot about to crush you?  
"I- I don't know, sir!!!" You heard the Orc panicking. "She will stop, I will make her stop, sir!!!" Then he turned to you "stop doing that!!! I said stop!!!"  
But you couldn't stop.  
It wasn't just the pain anymore.  
Because as your face was smashed against the marble floor, the gravity of your situation started to sink in.  
You were taken from your home. The reason you were taken was unknown to you, but you will probably never see your home again. You'll never see your brothers again, nor will your see your mother or father. If you are not killed on the spot, you're going to be this man's property. You read books about slavery, you had a pretty grim image of what you assumed was coming your way. You felt a few more stomps on your back but you still couldn't help yourself. This was it. Your life was over. You were surely done for-  
Suddenly you heard a distant door slam open and a man's voice yelling  
"Brother, what the hell are you doing to the poor girl?!"  
As the foot on your back eased up on you and you managed to quiet yourself down a bit, but just to hear the argument between the two.  
"I got a damaged birthday gift."  
"The girl is in pain, you're going to break her."  
"Well what if I do?"  
"Mortals are weak, brother, you can't treat her like that!!!"  
"Well this is my toy so I can treat it as I wish."  
"Loki, stop it."  
Loki? You heard that name before. Wasn't Loki the name of a Norse god or something? You were so deep in thoughts you didn't notice you stopped crying, nor did you notice that the new guy already picked you up and carried you out of the room.  
"I'm putting her in your room before you destroy her bones, brother." The man said, but you didn't hear it.  
"Wait, brother, put it in the gallery. This mortal is going to be the royal painter."  
You didn't hear that one either.

To be continued....


	2. Don't let the shit hit the fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't your day, is it?  
> Just try not to drown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first, lets have some non-con, just to get things started.  
> Yeah, this chapter is pretty much just Loki raping you. Don't worry though, you'll live!  
> I think next chapter will have a bit more sexy fun time, but for now I think fluff can wait.

You were seated on a chair and the blindfold was removed. The man who bailed you out passed you to a nice female creature of some sort, she was short and had horns and also hoofs for hands. You couldn't remember her name, but she did tell you the man's name was Thor. Now, you were pretty certain Thor was the Norse god of thunder, and now that you were finally able to pull yourself together and stop your sobbing you managed to piece together Loki's identity as well. Norse god of mischief. Or...something. Before you got to wonder what that even meant you were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. It was the weird horned hoof-lady again, holding fresh clothes for you.  
As she tended to your bruises that you now noticed started forming on your skin, she tried to start a conversation.  
"Tell me child, what's your name?" She said.  
"Tiffany, faucet, Steven, napkin, Belgium, frosting, umm...toaster?" You stuttered as you got super uncomfortable when she calmly removed the cloth that covered your breasts. The rigid hoof that brushed (accidentally) against your skin made you rethink your entire life. When she replaced the old piece of cloth with something that provided a bit more coverage and laughed at the face you made you felt the tension inside you start to dissolve. "What was that dear?" She handed you a skirt, still laughing.  
"It's [y/n], sorry, I got flustered...nice...uh, nice to meet you, m...ma'am." You smiled at her as sincerely as you could and offered your hand for a handshake. She looked puzzled. Did she not know how to shake hands? You grabbed her hoof hand hesitantly.  
"Unm, this is called a handshake... You kinda...yeah, shake hands, like...yeah, that's it" you guided her to a semi-proper handshakes as she more or less went with you.  
"You Midgardians sure have weird customs." She patted you on the back, careful enough not to hit your bruises.  
"Well, the master will be here momentarily, please make sure to be at your best behaviour. It would be a shame to see you die on your first day." She said, and with that she left you alone, not even realising what an impact that had on you.  
Die on your first day?  
Is that a thing that happens around here?  
What kind of hellhole were you brought to?  
How was she so calm about it?  
No, you can't think about that now, you need to figure out your position, and what were your options. The room you were in was big and quiet, it had a large window from which you could see the night skies, and the weird sort of city beneath it. It didn't look like [your town] at all, you thought to yourself, but tried as a mental exercise to compare your home town to this place. You found very little resemblance. Either way, the ground was pretty far down, so jumping from the window wasn't an option, you'd have to find some other way to get out of here.  
You looked around the room at the various pieces of art around it, statues, paintings, murals and so on, when your eye caught a glimpse of a huge painting of Thor, and you recalled how nice he was to you. He managed to save you earlier, so maybe you should find him, he could help you find a way to get back home. Yeah, that was probably your best chance to esca-  
And then the door opened.  
Shit.  
He's here.  
No time for an escape plan now.  
You turned around in panic, nailing your gaze to the ground, fearing that if you raised your eyes even a bit, you'd be shot to death on the spot.  
You saw boots.  
The boots that were on top of you, you recognised, as the ache in your back reminded you the shape that was smashed into your body.  
You stood in silence, stating at his feet.  
"Kneel before your king, mortal." He growled at you.  
You half heartedly did as ordered just because it gave you an excuse not to look up at him, but it was obviously not good enough for him and he took a few steps forward. Then you heard a slight rustle of his foot moving up. As if your body knew what was coming, you immediately brought your head to the ground apologetically. You were so glad to hear his foot back on the ground and not landing another hit on your aching skull.  
"Look at you," his voice was almost silky, it felt as if you were smothered by it and you weren't sure if you hated it or liked it. "You filthy Midgardian scum. My brother always did have a soft spot for his spineless sewer rats, but I much prefer to see your kind in this position." His words struck a nerve. Who is he calling a rat? Who does he think he is? You wanted to look up, you wanted to tell him that he was wrong, you wanted to tell him that he was being rude, you wanted to yell out "I'm not a rat!"  
"Excuse me...?"  
....  
You said it out loud....  
Shit.  
Before you even realised it his foot was once again on your head, pinning your face to the ground.  
"You're not?"  
No turning back now then.  
Oh, screw it.  
You barely managed to raise your head despite the foot on top of it with the wind in your sails, slowly gaining more confidence as your nose got further from the floor, you mustered the courage to lift up your eyes, you were going to show him, you're gonna see the look on his face when you tell him that-  
"yes, I mean no, I mean, I'm not a-" and then you finally made eye contact with him.  
And by god  
That was the most menacing face you ever laid your eyes on. The bright green twinkle in his eyes, the toothy smirk, this man wore a human shape but there was nothing humane about that face.  
The courage in you just died. For good.  
You just stared at him in awe and horror, barely able to breathe under his glare. A part of you was sort of enchanted by how easily your spirit was crushed by a single look, but still, this was humiliating and you just wanted to go home.  
"Continue." He urged you, removing his feet from your head.  
"...I...." You stuttered and gulped. Suddenly you became aware of every flaw in you and of every fear that makes your skin crawl and of every thing that ever embarrassed you and everything that ever made you uncomfortable in your life. You were so overwhelmed with self doubt you couldn't raise your voice, and seeing how it amused him froze your blood and you felt like you were going to drop dead right there.  
But you didn't.  
Instead you pulled yourself together (who knows where you found the power to do so) and straightened your back, raised your chest with pride, and in your cracking, meek and terrified voice, you managed to pull off a response.  
"I am not a spineless sewer rat."  
You weren't sure what it was but something just changed in his eyes. For a moment he just looked at you silently. Then he just bursted in laughter. You had no idea a laugh can sound so condescending but damn, this man ticked you off. He was so full of himself. Why would he laugh at you like that? You were only trying to do your best. It was his fault that you were like this anyway.  
Loki, still laughing, grabbed you by your hair and pulled you up, ignoring the whimper that escaped your lips.  
"You are amusing, my dear. Lets see what you're good for."  
Before you even got to say anything you were harshly shoved back on the floor with your face on Loki's groin.  
"Open your mouth." He commanded.  
Instinctively, your jaws clinched shut as your face was suddenly introduced to a semi-erect yet quite impressive penis. You were never a big fan of blow jobs on the first date. As the throbbing member started pressing against your lips you realised you had two options:  
The first, bite. Run. Fight him. be brave. The almost certain death would be a blessing considering the day you had.  
The second, take it like a champ and literally suck it up. If you do a good job maybe he'll be satisfied. You get to live another day.  
You chose the latter.  
Obediently you opened your mouth to his shaft, in response he shoved his entire length down your throat. Oh how badly you wanted to cry, but you had to gag as quietly as you can. You had to somehow make him want to keep you.  
At first he held your head on both sides and forced you to move up and down his length, but the stiffer he grew, the more you were able to take control over your pace. After a few shoves his hands were off your head and you were moving completely on your own. You were going slowly, steadily covering as much as you could, taking it as far as it would go. It felt weird, every time his tip touched your uvula you felt like you were going to vomit. But a small part of you was actually having fun.  
"Look up at me." He gave another command but this time his voice was laced with lust and pleasure. You raised your eyes to meet his, and you only managed to hold his eyes for a split second before the slight movement of your tongue sent his head back in a loud, satisfied moan. It felt good to be responsible to such a response from someone who belittled you, like, proving what you're worth sort of pride. You felt confident enough to gradually pick up the pace, drawing more throaty moans from him.  
"Good girl, very good girl." He stroked your hair as if you were a puppy in training. But as humiliating as it was, it certainly is better than getting stepped on, and with each moan you grew more and more confident about yourself. The throbbing in your mouth and his fingers in your hair were weirdly pleasant. You tried to push down that thought, you tried to convince yourself that you were only doing this to get this over with, but deep down  
It  
Just  
Felt  
Good  
"Don't." He growled as you brought your hand close to his shaft. "Keep using your mouth, little rat, you're doing a good enough job."  
Was that a compliment?  
You gave him a questioning look as you took his length down as far as you could, and as you tried to pull away his hands suddenly stopped you.  
"Stay."  
WHAT  
You choked on his throbbing member, tears started twinkling in your eyes.  
"Move your tongue, rat."  
WAS  
You tried as much as you could to move your tongue around and only breathe from your nose but it was really, really hard.  
"Yes, like that, choke on your king. Take it. Good girl."  
HE  
oh god. He was close. You wanted to pull back. No way were you ready to take his load. You struggled, making weird choking noises, trying to cough him out of you. You weren't ready.  
"Don't try to run away from this. This is your reward for doing such a good...job...URGH"  
DOINGGG  
OH GOD NO  
Your tongue accidentally triggered a VERY pleasurable spot for him, and you felt warm, creamy liquid flooding your throat.  
AND THERE WAS SO MUCH OF IT.  
Way more than you were used to.  
Granted you were never a swallower, but seriously, this was unbelievable. Stream after stream filled your throat, and when he pulled out a lot of it dripped from the corner of your lip, as you struggled to keep it in your mouth.  
You didn't know him very well but you could tell he had no intention of having you spit. So as much as it disgusted you, you manned up and gulped down what you could.  
It obviously pleased him. You made the right call.  
"Good girl, you even know how to accept rewards properly." He praised you. This praise would probably make you really proud of yourself were it not for the taste of cum in your mouth. "I'm glad I don't have to get rid of you. Good work."  
You froze.  
"Tomorrow you begin working on my portrait, human girl. Tonight you shall reside here. Do not disappoint me." He tugged his dick back in his pants and turned to the door.  
"W-wait..." You mumbled.  
"You dare speak without permission?" He clinched his fist on the doorknob but didn't turn to look at you. You didn't want to think about what face he was making. But you already spoke up. You couldn't stop now. You had to ask him. You had to know.  
"If..." You gulped. "If I didn't....was this...." You could hear him clicking his tongue in impatience. No use stuttering now, you have to just say it. You got up on your feet. "Had I not swallowed, you would have killed me?"  
He turned to you with a grin.  
"Absolutely, my dear~"  
And then he just left you, slamming the door behind him.  
You didn't even notice how your knees were shaking before you fell back to the ground.  
You didn't have the strength to sob anymore.  
You were in such deep shit, crying wouldn't make a difference.  
This could be your last night alive.  
What were you going to do?

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad I got a few Kudos from the last chapter (glad I'm not the only sick fuck that enjoys this)  
> I'd really appreciate comments.  
> I'm just a beginner at this so if you have any criticism I'd gladly hear it (you can be a little mean if you want, I can handle it)  
> Thanks for reading and not burning me at the stake~<3


	3. Everything is awful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets you to work with your hands, and at first you're really enjoying yourself, but then he starts working with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was all about Loki's penis. This one isn't.  
> HUE.

After a long sleepless night that felt like eternity to you, finally the first rays of sunshine started to brighten the room. The cold floor did not make for a good resting place. You spent the whole night looking at the various items in the gallery. When Loki's imminent presence threatened you, you didn't have the time to admire the exquisite artwork. Thor's portrait was the most beautiful of the works in the room. The strong red of his cape, the striking blond of his hair and beard, it was a remarkable painting. You caught only a bit of his face after your blindfold was removed so you weren't sure how reliable the painting was, but the build of his body was pretty accurate, although maybe the lines in the painting were a bit more hard and, well, rough. In the painting, Thor looked like a huge lion. While he was definitely a tower of a man, in person, he seemed more gentle and awkward than in the painting. But still, you had to admire the artistic value of this piece. You'd have to ask someone who made this.  
As far as your escape plan goes, you didn't really get to any significant breakthroughs. There were no exits from this room aside from the window and the door. The door wasn't locked, and the guards that were outside didn't bother you or actively try to keep you in, but when you took a few steps outside, they followed you. They had pretty sharp swords, and you weren't too eager to see what they were for, but you highly doubted they were meant for anyone outside of the room you were in.  
You tried to talk to them, but they didn't respond. Maybe they didn't speak English. They were two blue creatures with red eyes. After a few attempts to communicate with them you decided there was no use and went back inside.  
But came the first light of dawn, you heard the door open. You were just sitting on the floor, examining the engravings on a silver shield that was on the wall.  
A couple of blue men that looked like the guards from outside carried a throne in.  
Odd.  
"Good morning...?" You tried to catch their attention but they ignored you and got out of the room. You stood up and started walking towards the door to see where they went but before you got there they came back, this time carrying a huge canvas.  
"What are you doing?" You tried your luck, but once again, they exited the room without so much as a passing glance, and then came back, and now with an enormous crate. It looked really heavy, way too heavy to be carried by two men, and they struggled with it. On instinct you just jumped in to help them, you grabbed a corner and tried to walk with them, they both stopped walking for a moment and stared at you, surprised.  
"It just looks really heavy..." You explained. One of them made some weird noises and snorted at you, but he didn't look like he was trying to get you to leave, he just looked confused. "Look," you spoke slowly and made as simple gestures as you could, in case they didn't understand what you were saying, "I help you carry big crate. See?" The two looked at each other, and then back at you. You smiled faintly at them, still exhausted and sleep deprived. They seemed to approve of you and they let you help them. You weren't making any dramatic changes for them but you did the best you could.  
After placing the crate by the canvas they bowed at you and them left you alone again. You thought that was it, but after a few moments one of them came back.  
"Oh, hello again." You greeted him. He just grunted quietly and offered you a key.  
You looked at him puzzled.  
"Is this for me? Should I take this?"  
He didn't say a word, just shoved the key in your hand and pointed at the big crate.  
"Should, should I open it?"  
The man nodded.  
SO THEY DID UNDERSTAND YOU.  
"Ok, thank you!" You suddenly felt a lot better. You got on your knees and fumbled with the rusty lock on the crate when you heard a familiar voice behind you.  
"Why are you still here?"  
Loki.  
The blue creature turned to look at him and bowed his head way more than seemed appropriate to you.  
"Apologies, your grace," you squinted your nose hearing him finally speak, "we forgot to give her the key so I came back to-"  
"Don't talk back to me." Loki swatted the blue man with his sceptre. "Just get out of my sight."  
The man scurried out.  
You looked up at Loki, still sitting on the ground, and you felt pressure and panic build up in your stomach. What he had planned for you today you did not know, and you didn't like it one bit.  
He smirked at the look on your face. From that angle you looked like a scared little baby bird about to be eaten by a hungry feline.  
"As much as I enjoy looking at you from above my dear, you have work to do." He snapped his fingers impatiently and pointed at the crate. "Open it."  
With a squeak you immediately turned back to the crate, you didn't want to keep him waiting any more than you had to. The last thing you wanted was to start your second day here as badly as the first one was. You quickly opened the crate and looked inside.  
These were just art supplies.  
"These are the finest in Asgard. Should you need more, I can acquire anything you request. Say the word and you will get it." He announced, he sounded way too confident about the content of the crate, considering what was in it.  
Sure, there definitely were a lot of stuff there, things you never even seen before that you could only imagine what they were for, but as you started picking up and fiddling with the wide variety of the brushed, pencils and other items, you noticed there was a distinct lack of consistency. None of these items were part of a set, or seemed to be tailored to any specific need. This was just a box filled with very expensive and very random items. You were not impressed. Honestly, you were quite disappointed.  
"Well, mortal, what are you waiting for?" Loki leaned closer to you, tangling his long fingers in your hair. You knew he was about to pull your hair, you knew he was going to hurt you, but you couldn't bring yourself to flinch. Maybe you were just too tired, maybe you just gave up on flinching in general, but mostly, you were just disappointed. When he did pull your hair and you didn't respond, he turned your head back to look at your eyes. You just averted them weakly.  
"Hear now, mortal, you were brought here to do a job. Whatever you require to accomplish your task you will get, but do not think for a moment that you cannot be replaced by someone more capable..." He whispered in your ear. He was definitely threatening you. "So...If you have something to complain about, before I snap your little neck," damn him. "You may speak now..."  
You may speak?  
Gladly.  
"Sorry for being blunt, sir," you sighed, "but this box of bullshit is useless to me."  
He pulled on your hair roughly, pulling you further back, for a moment you thought he was going to tear your hair.  
"Beg your pardon?" He hissed.  
"Aggghh, I-I mean!!!...." You tried to correct yourself, "there is nothing for me to work with!!!!" You gasped for air the further he stretched your neck.  
"Oh? Well then, tell me, what do you need?" He was so annoyingly cold and calm you really wanted to punch him in the face.  
"I don't know, coal, proper sketching tools, you don't start a painting with paint!!! Ahhhh, m-my hairrrr!!!!" He tightened his grip and chuckled at the pained groans you let out. He didn't even try to conceal his enjoyment of your suffering.  
"That can be arranged." He laughed and snapped his fingers. He let go of your hair and when you shook your head in relief you noticed a small box that appeared infront of you. You tentatively reached out your hand and carefully removed the lid, expecting a bunch of rubber snakes to jump out of it.  
But no prank snakes were in.  
Just a couple of simple coal pencils.  
Your eyes widened in excitement.  
"Are you satisfied, little rat?"  
You nodded, speechless. You were a simple artist, with simple needs, you didn't care for all the bells and whistles, and all you needed to start working was right in front of you. Your fingers ran across one of the pencils, you held it in your hand, it was so comfortable. It felt like home. You were away from home, tired, scared and alone, but now you had a pencil. It felt...safe. This was finally your comfort zone.  
"Then hop to it, I don't have all day-"  
"Please sit on that throne, I'll be right over" you shot at him, you weren't even listening to him, you just got up and scanned the room. Your mind was already hard at work.  
"Well someone's feisty today." He snarled, but did do as you said. Letting his sceptre lean on the side oh the throne, he closely examined you walking around playing around with the window's large curtain that only made you look smaller by comparison. But he couldn't help but be impressed by how you seemed to know what you were doing.  
And you did.  
Carefully measuring the lighting in the room you finally found the perfect position for the curtain to be in. Then you proceeded to place the canvas far enough from Loki's spot to have a clear view. You tilted your head as you looked at him. It wasn't quite perfect.  
You boldly walked towards him and started adjusting him and his sceptre.  
"What do you think you're doing, get your hands off my-"  
"Trust me." You calmly interrupted him. You had no idea how impressed by that he was, frankly only later you realised how dangerously rude you were, but right there and then you just wanted to do your thing.  
When you were fully satisfied with his pose, you went back to the canvas quietly. You grabbed the pencil and took a deep breath.  
'Here we go.' You mentally gave yourself the go ahead and let your hand just move freely.  
Ah, yes, that was it. What you were good at.  
The guy in front of you may be a king, he may be a god, he may be dangerous, but this was YOUR time to shine. You didn't realise it at the time, but Loki couldn't take his eyes off you. You were so focused, so calm, so at ease, so confident...so...cute.  
You came to realisations of your own though.  
Looking at him from an artistic point of view, you suddenly noticed how unbelievably handsome he was. Sure, he did have a menacing aura, and he did look scary and evil, but his features were flawless nonetheless. How could you have not noticed these beautiful eyes before? They didn't look nearly as scary to you now. The green in his eyes that threatened to tear you apart from the inside just last night was now calming to you. The silky dark hair that shined in the dim light from the window looked so soft, you really wanted to touch it. And those cheekbones? Good god, capturing them in your sketch was definitely a challenge, you took your time with his scupltured face, you wanted to get it just right. How was he scary to you, how can something this beautiful cause you any discomfort?  
Your hand danced with the pencil, carving guidelines on the canvas, creating a draft of what you knew would become one of your best works. You have never had a model more incredible than him before.  
The whole thing took about twenty minutes of both of you being in a trance, admiring each other from afar without saying a word, until you broke the silence, and the trance.  
"Done." You put down the pencil and took a second to admire your sketch. It definitely gave you enough details to let your model rest.  
"So soon?" Loki sounded surprised.  
"Umm, yeah...pretty much..." You questioned him more than your own competence. You knew what you were doing, after all.  
"I think you have mistaken me for a fool, I haven't seen you even touch a single paintbrush." Loki got up angrily and walked towards you but you remained calm.  
"Didn't have to, I just needed a sketch. You don't need to be here for the whole paint part, no use in keeping you waiting for hours. I've got the guidelines down so there wouldn't be a point." You shrugged. Loki sure was fast, he had already managed to stand behind you.  
And his jaw dropped.  
You looked up at him from your little stool. You couldn't hide how satisfied you were with the astonished look he gave you.  
"You did this in less than half an hour." He said, more to himself than to you.  
You tried to push down your pride and be humble about it, but it felt pretty damn good to surprise him like that.  
'Who's a rat now, you jerk?' You thought to yourself.  
"All the other artists DID keep me waiting for too long, I guess you made the right choice." He chuckled.  
Wait...the other artists?  
"I'd hate to have to terminate such talent, you seem more capable than I gave you credit for. Good for you."  
Your heart fell.  
Cue the shivering.  
Aaaand we're back to being scared of him.  
"You mean.....you had others to...." You gulped.  
He was clearly happy with you going back to being uncomfortable and on the brink of tears. His hand stroked your hair, gently, but it was clearly a warning to you.  
"Lets just say, you're the first to make it this far in quite some time." He whispered in your ear, sending shivers up your spine.  
"You deserve a prize for that, don't you think my dear?"  
Oh no, please no, not again. You didn't even get the taste out of your mouth yet, you couldn't handle it again-wait-whaaaa  
You let out a high pitch shriek as with one fluid movement his free hand suddenly spread your legs forcefully.  
"Lets see...." His finger trailed circles over the fabric that covered your lower region. "Since you did such a good job, how about a treat for you~?" Shit. He was applying way too much pressure than you were able to ignore. His fingers were quick to target your clit despite the fabric covering it. "Ah, there it is." He licked his lips and started poking your clit, delighted at the noises you made.  
It was the weirdest mixture of slight pleasure, a bit of excitement, and a whole lot of mortal terror. You didn't know what you were expected to do, but with his finger teasing your most sensitive spot, you didn't know if you could control yourself. You brought both hands and grabbed his in an attempt to make him stop but instead he just slapped your hands and carried on teasing your bud.  
"Nghh...w...wait....I...ahh...what...ahh...." You gasped, whatever he was doing to you, it was amazing. Your record with men wasn't very satisfying on the whole 'women deserve an orgasm once in a while' thing, so you didn't have much to compare it to, and a small part of you wondered if you just have low standards, but most of your mind was focused on his finger vigorously playing with your increasingly aroused sex.  
"That's right, little rat, let your carnal desire take over you...let your lust control you." He rasped in your ear, he sounded like he was enjoying this more than you. You felt yourself getting wetter the more his finger circled you, and when he started poking around your lower lips and you could feel the fabric scraping your entrance, you just...  
Oh fuck.  
To get better access he pulled you back forcing you to lean against his chest, and for a moment you feared the chair would break as it creaked under your weight, now supported by only two legs, but then he slid his fingers right under your panties.  
There it was.  
Direct contact with your skin.  
OH GOD.  
His fingers were so slick and moved so smoothly, like little snakes expertly manoeuvring around your most sensitive spots.  
With his encouraging words in your ear you felt his thumb pressing against your clit and his fingers sliding up and down between your lips.  
"Tell me how you feel, mortal, I can feel your wetness, I know you like it." He urged you but didn't stop his movement for a moment.  
Your eyes lidded with pleasure tried to catch his as you tried to put together a coherent sentence.  
"C...can I...really...speak...freely...? Y...you won't...ahh...you...."  
"Go on little mortal, I have no reason to kill you right now, you deserve a prize. Speak up." His tone wasn't exactly reassuring you that you were on the clear, but when his finger started slowly sliding into you you just couldn't stop yourself.  
"AHH, I, UHHGGG, IM REALLY CONFUSED!!!!" His finger started pumping your little cunt, slowly, gently, shallow, but so good.  
"Oh really?" He hummed, luckily pleased with your odd answer. "Do explain yourself."  
His finger continued exploring between your folds, and then another finger joined in. Usually when a guy stuck two fingers in you, they'd just move their fingers together, but not Loki. The two fingers that were inside you were 1. Not of the same hand, and 2. Weren't even in sync.  
It drove you crazy. You panted and moaned as each finger moved at its own pace.  
"I...don't...I don't know what....to...ahh...do...or...AHHHH...feel...a-aghhhhh!!!!" You let out a loud moan as his teeth came biting your earlobe. He chuckled at your sensitivity.  
"You make the sweetest sounds. It baffles me why you struggle to keep them in?"  
In a moment of clarity, you suddenly hear yourself saying something that took you a few seconds to process.  
"I sound absolutely ridiculous and if you find these horrifically slutty noises to be pleasant then you're wrong and you have a terrible taste."  
Silence.  
His fingers stopped outside of you.  
......  
"...come again?" He almost mumbled.  
You were shocked at yourself.  
Why would you say something like that?  
You had the most worried and miserable look on your eyes and you looked straight into his, tears started filling your eyes and your lips trembled with fear and regret.  
"I'm...I'm sorry...."  
The fact that he broke eye contact and looked up at the ceiling worried you, mostly because you remembered a pair of swords decorating one of the walls somewhere in the room, but not anywhere near you. You had no idea what was going through his head and it terrified you.  
He stayed silent for what seemed like forever.  
And then  
The room was no longer silent  
Suddenly you were on the floor on your stomach, his finger dug deep within you pumping you relentlessly, your moans echoing through the room.  
"AHHH WAIT ARGGHHHHH WHAT DID I DO NO AGHHHHHH!!!!!" You didn't know if you were going to cry or to orgasm. He just chuckled as he topped you, getting on all fours, towering over you with one hand deep in your vagina, reaching from between your legs, and another hand holding you in place by holding your bottom down, not allowing you to move.  
"That." His frantic pace changed. He was now punctuating each word with a thrust. "Was. The. Absolute. Most adorable. Thing. I. Have. Ever. Heard."  
OH GOD.  
His finger curled in you, brushing against your g-spot, you had no idea a finger could even reach there.  
You screamed in pleasure.  
His thumb was back on your clit, and now the hand that was on your ass started massaging it.  
"Say my name!" he growled, finger-fucking your brains out.  
"AHHHH, NO, THIS IS HUMILIATING!!!!" You protested but your obviously overflowing pussy was beginning to contract around his fingers. You were so close.  
"I SAID SAY IT!!!"  
"Please, AHHHHHH!!!! d-don't make me!!!!"  
"SAY IT," he growled "SAY IT OR I WILL STOP!!!"  
He fingered you so hard and so deep and so good, your body almost instinctively flinched at the threaten of him stopping.  
Then it hit you. His finger brushed against your g-spot once again, bringing your walls of self respect and resistance tumbling down.  
you couldn't have him stop.  
"L..Loki..!!!...p....pleasseeee, aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!"  
He laughed evilly as he added three more fingers to the mix, stretching you well beyond your limit, causing you slight pain and immense pleasure.  
"Come for me, my slutty little rat, come for your king!!!"  
You couldn't take it anymore.  
"aaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
You exploded on his fingers in a scream.  
You didn't even hear his throaty chuckle as his fingers slipped out of you.  
You were a panting sweaty mess on the floor, and he just rose gracefully, like the king he was, wiped his fingers with a napkin with a smirk, casually informed you he was going to have his breakfast and that someone will attend to you soon, and nonchalantly left the room.  
Once again  
He defeated you.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking maybe next chapter we should take another break from the sin and get some story done, what about you?


	4. Hiatus Update

Hey guys, bad news.  
My laptop is busted for good (to be more accurate I couldn't afford extracting its content...) and so are the written two and a half next chapters.

Worry not, after a short mourning period I will do my best to re-write them. Or at least write new ones. I'm saving up for a new laptop, but until then I will be writing crap on my phone.

Therefore, I'm taking requests. You know, to get the blood going. I'm a bit rusty and depressed. So it will take me a bit of time to get over the loss and continue this story.

Anyway,  
If you have requests for any anime fandom, I would love to make a reader insert for anything you request. (I watch a lot of anime so even if your request isn't that popular odds are I'll gladly accept)

Please flood me with as many distractions as possible.

Sorry again for keeping you guys waiting...

I have the honour to be your obedient servant,  
F.L

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said don't be mean but I do appreciate comments so please go ahead


End file.
